1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a grooved automatically dismountable roll paper product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,598 issued June 12, 1962 to Layton et al., relates to an automatically dismountable roll of strip material which has a bearing wall adapted to be supported upon an appropriate supporting member in a dispenser cabinet and to be automatically dismounted therefrom when it has been consumed to a predetermined extent. U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,659 issued May 14, 1963 to J. L. Perrin discloses the method of automatically dismounting the roll product of U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,598. The bearing wall is formed by the convolutions of the roll product which are relatively disposed to form a recess or detent in the end of the roll. U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,525 issued Nov. 1, 1966 to H. W. Rehr illustrates an apparatus and method which have been utilized to form the recess and bearing surface. According to this latter patent score slitters are employed to cut a trim segment of material from the web forming the roll prior to winding thereof. The arrangement disclosed in the aforesaid Rehr patent has certain drawbacks that have limited its commercial application. First of all, it has been found that the score slitters of the Rehr arrangement are prone to excessive wear of not only the slitter knives but the platen rolls as well. Replacement of these components has resulted in excessive downtime and consequent production loss. Secondly, and at least of equal importance, has been the fact that difficulties have been encountered in removal of the trim segment. It will be appreciated that the trim segment produced by the system of the Rehr patent will result in formation of a very fine lead and tail end on the trim segment. There has been a tendency for these ends to stick to the rest of the web or the slitting knives, producing an unsightly finished product and/or leading to operational problems due to waste build-up on the machinery itself. This is particularly the case at high production speeds. Conventional pneumatic trim removal system have failed to rectify these matters. While such conventional arrangements are satisfactory for removal of long continuous trim strips the aforesaid difficulties occur when employed to remove thin trim segments.